Jak być dobrym katolikiem
Jak być dobrym katolikiem-poradnik. Ten poradnik dedykujemy wszystkim tym, którzy nie są pewni, czy aby na pewno są dobrymi katolikami, a także tym, którzy takimi chcieliby zostać. Dzięki naszemu poradnikowi mogą teraz umocnić swoją wiarę. Nie będziemy tu mówić o podstawach wiary katolickiej (jakby co to patrz na Wikipedię, źródło kłamstwa). Przedstawimy religię rzymskokatolicką od strony praktycznej. Początki * Po pierwsze: musisz się urodzić w rodzinie co najmniej od sześciu pokoleń katolickiej, jeśli w linii prostej masz choć jednego heretyka, odpuść sobie, nie będziesz dobrym katolikiem. * Po drugie, musisz być ochrzczony jako nierozumne niemowlę, abyś był zindoktrynowany od urodzenia. To musi być decyzja odgórna, czyli twoich rodziców. Jeżeli ochrzcisz się jako dorosły, będziesz, kurwa, anabaptystą!!! * Chyba że dasz księdzu w łapę, żeby na świadectwie chrztu wypisał starszą datę. Nie martw się, to nie zaszkodzi twojej katolickiej duszy, bo ksiądz to osoba święta, a za wspomaganie świętego idzie się do nieba! * Jeśli twoje rodzeństwo to mniej niż sześcioro ludzi lub, nie daj Boże, jesteś jedynakiem, odpuść sobie. Nie wiedzą, jak to się robi po Bożemu albo nie robią tego wcale (wariaci). Jeżeli więc rodziciele udupili się na cacy, to trudno-nie będziesz dobrym katolikiem. * Jeśli spełniasz powyższe warunki, przejdź do kolejnych punktów. Jeśli nie, odpuść sobie. Ciąg dalszy Pieniądze * Pamiętaj, że chodzenie do kościoła w niedzielę nie wystarcza Bogu, phi... co tam Bogu... Nie wystarczy księdzu! Ksiądz chce, abyś w niedziele wrzucał na tacę, a w pozostałe dni do skarbony. Przecież to ofiara dla Boga, będzie On ci przez to błogosławił, także w pracy. * Pamiętaj, że nie możesz się opędzić paroma groszami. Musisz wrzucać pieniążki papierowe, a dziesiątki tylko z rzadka. Preferowane są dwusetki. * Jeśli nie masz wystarczająco pieniędzy, to dlatego, że Bóg wiedział, że nie będziesz dawał dwusetek i odebrał sobie zawczasu. * Gdy ksiądz chodzi po kolędzie, przygotuj co najmniej czterocyfrową kwotę, inaczej pochłonie cię piekielny ogień skąpstwa. * Biskup nie wyżywi się sam. Raz w miesiącu powinieneś mu coś wysłać. * Kardynał też nie żywi się energią słoneczną. * Watykan też biednieje, a papież chciałby nowy diamentowy żyrandol zamiast starego szmaragdowego. Wyślij mu trochę pieniędzy, najlepiej pięciocyfrową sumę. * Jeśli uważasz, że to nie fair i nie spełniasz powyższych warunków, odpuść sobie, nie jesteś i nie będziesz dobrym katolikiem. Atencja wobec władz kościelnych * Kochaj Boga swego bardziej niż Allaha cudzego. * Kochaj papieża swego bardziej niż Boga swego. * Kochaj kardynała swego bardziej niż papieża swego. * Kochaj biskupa swego bardziej niż kardynała swego. * Kochaj biskupa swego bardziej niż cudzego. * Kochaj księdza swego bardziej niż wyżej wymienionych razem wziętych. * Ksiądz z lokalnej parafii jest twoim jedynym autorytetem w sprawach religii. On zawsze wie lepiej, co miała na myśli wyższa instancja. Słowo księdza świętym słowem. * Pamiętaj, że ksiądz jest kimś wyższym niż ktokolwiek inny na tej ziemi. W związku z tym księża nie załatwiają potrzeb fizjologicznych. * Pamiętaj, aby twój ksiądz/biskup/kardynał/papież nie musieli klepać biedy. Jeśli nie wiesz, o co chodzi, wróć do punktu związanego z pieniędzmi. * Ksiądz ma zawsze rację. Ksiądz tak mówi! * Księża nie molestują dzieci. Nie są homoseksualistami. Nie łamią celibatu. Nigdy! * Księża to ludzie święci. * Jeśli nie zgadzasz się z powyższymi warunkami, odpuść sobie. Katolik z ciebie jak z koziej dupy trąba. Liturgia * Msza nie może być wesoła, bo wtedy staniesz się baptystą, a baptyści to heretycy. Musisz być poważny i smutny. * Podczas mszy najważniejsze są: ksiądz, krzyż, ołtarz i twój portfel, w tej kolejności. Tabernakulum? Chodzi o tacę? Jak nie, to się, kurwa, zamknij, niewierny! * Podczas mszy warto by leżeć krzyżem przed ołtarzem, nie warto korzystać z ławek, one nie są zbyt niewygodne. * Nie wolno ci opuścić żadnej niedzielnej mszy! Nigdy, inaczej jesteś heretykiem! Że niby masz operację na otwartym sercu? A kogo to obchodzi! Ksiądz chce na tacę, więc marsz na klęczkach do kościoła! * Naprawdę musisz lubić chodzić do kościoła. * Ksiądz ma zawsze rację (wiemy, że to już było, ale musi ci się to utrwalić). * Ma rację także wtedy, gdy jej nie ma. * Jeśli jednak się myli, to i tak ma rację. * Jeśli ksiądz nie ma racji, patrz od początku. * Jeśli nie podoba ci się któryś z powyższych warunków, odpuść sobie. Życie codzienne katolika * Módl się tak często jak możesz, ale nie przeginaj, bo będziesz baptystą, a to niedobrze. * Nie możesz tolerować ludzi innego wyznania, innej narodowości, o innych poglądach niż ty. * Hitler był wzorem do naśladowania. Rób to, co on, a zagwarantujesz sobie miejsce w niebiosach. * W domu musisz mieć co najmniej 3 egzemplarze Biblii, w tym jedną wysadzaną złotem i diamentami. Ale nie możesz jej czytać ani rozumieć (o zgrozo!), bo będziesz świadkiem Jehowy!!! * W piątki nie wolno ci jeść mięsa, a gdyby była to jedyna rzecz, jaką masz do zjedzenia, głoduj! * Drogi krzyżowe, gorzkie żale etc., opuścisz, to idziesz do piekła. Koniec i kropka. * Nikt ci nie wybaczy, bo nie wrzuciłeś wtedy stówy do skarbony! Jesteś heretykiem! * Wszczep sobie różaniec w dłoń. Nie zgubisz go, a będziesz ukazywał swoją wiarę pośród heretyków i bluźnierców! * Każdy grzech zapisuj w specjalnie do tego przygotowanym notatniku (do nabycia w lepszych parafiach). Nie przegap żadnego grzechu. * Spowiedź to podstawa, zawsze co najmniej raz w miesiącu musisz doń się wybrać, a gdy już będzie ci wybaczone, to przelicznik jest prosty. Każdą minutę spędzoną w konfesjonale pomnóż razy 4, dodaj do tego kwadrat liczby zdrowasiek i otrzymasz tacową. Walka z herezją * Walka z herezją jest podstawą życia katolika. * Oglądaj tylko telewizje stricte katolickie, słuchaj stricte katolickiego radia i czytaj stricte katolickie gazety, które w przeciwieństwie do innych stacji nie szerzą herezji i bluźnierstw. Głosuj też tylko na stricte katolickie partie polityczne, które w przeciwieństwie do innych nie chcą propagować herezji! Popieraj klerofaszystów i skrajną prawicę! * Myślisz, że wszystko, co dobre, to zasługa Boga, a wszystko, co złe, to zasługa Szatana? Tak mówią tylko heretycy, luteranie i koty! Wszystko, co złe, to wina Żydów, masonów, komunistów, okultystów, pogan, satanistów, homoseksualistów, ateistów, antyfaszystów i liberałów, a Kościół jako jedyna, właściwa instytucja walczy z nimi!!! * Pamiętaj, że każdy protestant, baptysta czy mormon to heretyk, a każdy prawosławny to schizmatyk! Nie myl pojęć! Heretyków się pali na stosie po torturach, a schizmatycy mają szansę na nawrócenie! * Pamiętaj, że każdy ateista to bluźnierca i heretyk jednocześnie! Takich się pali od razu! * Pamiętaj, że każdy deista to też bluźnierca i heretyk. Mniejszego stopnia, ale też się ich pali od razu. * Pamiętaj, że każdy agnostyk to po prostu idiota. On nie wie, więc ciężko go winić... tak czy inaczej święty ogień go oczyści, a Bóg rozpozna czy to swój, czy nie swój. * Każdy chrześcijański komunista to też bluźnierca i heretyk. Aż żal o nich wspominać! * Zabijaj każdego satanistę na swojej drodze. To nie będzie złamanie dekalogu, ale przybliżenie zbawienia! * Wplataj słowa z Biblii we wszystko, co mówisz. Albo nie, tak robią tylko protestanci... * Kłóć się do końca o to, że Bóg istnieje i jest katolikiem! * Kłótnię kończ świętym ogniem, spalając twoich przeciwników, którzy są oczywiście heretykami. * Nikt się nie spodziewa hiszpańskiej inkwizycji! Nie zasypiaj na mszy! * Pamiętaj, że ateizm nie istnieje. To tylko herezja! * Na dżihad odpowiadaj krucjatą! * Na zamach bombowy odpowiadaj świętym ogniem (napalm może być)!!! Antykoncepcja * Antykoncepcję wymyślili heretycy (protestanci). * Jeśli używasz środków antykoncepcyjnych, jesteś heretykiem! * Każdy stosunek seksualny musi zakończyć się ciążą. Inaczej jest to grzech śmiertelny, chyba że któreś z was jest bezpłodne. To kara od Boga za grzeszne dzieciństwo lub grzechy rodziców! To kara tylko wtedy, gdy chce się mieć dzieci. * Jeżeli kiedyś zrobiłeś to inaczej niż po Bożemu (a zwłaszcza od tyłu), to jest to grzech śmiertelny! Musisz błagać na kolanach o przebaczenie. To szataństwo jeszcze gorsze niż prezerwatywy! * Jeśli nie chcesz mieć dzieci, kup wyprawkę, za 9 miesięcy będzie dzidziuś! * Jeśli nie chcesz powiększać stada swojego Boga, nie jesteś dobrym katolikiem. * Nie wolno mieć chuci! Zaspokajanie przyziemnych żądzy to grzech! * Jedyne dozwolone sposoby wyładowania się: brom do porannej owsianki, patrzenie na posłankę Sobecką. * Każdy plemnik jest święty. * Jeżeli kiedykolwiek przejdzie Ci przez myśl, żeby użyć piekielnej prezerwatywy, pamiętaj, że prezerwatywa sprzyja zarażeniu się: salmonellą, świnką, szkorbutem, gronkowcem, jaskrą, astmą, dżumą, cholerą, śpiączką afrykańską, nietolerancją laktozy i fenyloketonurią. Jest również przyczyną: łysienia, utraty pracy, spadku samooceny, depresji, neurotyzmu, alkoholizmu i zakupoholizmu. Wszystko to prowadzi do częstszego masturbowania się, a za to, pamiętaj, będziesz smażyć się w piekle! Masturbacja Jest jednym z najcięższych grzechów i jednocześnie wynalazkiem cywilizacji śmierci. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że jest absolutnie zabroniona prawdziwym Polakom-katolikom. Skutki masturbacji są nieprzewidywalne. Najczęściej praktykujący ją ślepną, rosną im włosy na palcach oraz czole i zębach, dostają padaczki, łysieją, tyją. Masturbacja zawsze prowadzi do śmiertelnych chorób takich jak np. AIDS (kara boska wymierzona homoseksualistom i onanistom). Umierający z powodu masturbacji dostają także silnych drgawek, ataków duszącego kaszlu, plucia krwią i włosami łonowymi. Związki niesakramentalne Jeżeli żyjesz w takim związku, to jesteś „przeklęty przed Panem”. Cudzołożysz, a to niechybnie zakończy się Piekłem. No, może Czyśćcem. Aborcja Jest kolejnym najcięższym grzechem (cięższym niż samobójstwo), tematem zakazanym, tabu. Jeśli chcesz być dobrym katolikiem, nigdy nie możesz posunąć się do tego haniebnego czynu, ba, nie waż się nawet o nim myśleć! Zapamiętaj kilka najprostszych zasad: # Aborcja to morderstwo i grzech, za który będziesz smażyć się w piekle! # No chyba, że rodzice to narkomani nie mający przyszłości… NIE! ABORCJA TO MORDERSTWO!!! # Do aborcji nie może się posunąć matka, której życie i/lub zdrowie jest zagrożone. # Do aborcji nie może się posunąć 12, 13, 14latka (itp.) w ciąży!! Trzeba było zachować czystość aż do dnia ślubu! # Do aborcji nie może się posunąć (nawet nieletnia) ofiara gwałtu. # Do aborcji nie może się posunąć (nawet nieletnia) ofiara zbiorowego gwałtu. # Aborcja to morderstwo! # Każda niezapłodniona komórka jajowa to morderstwo, czyli aborcja, dlatego aby nie posuwać się do tego haniebnego czynu, nie łamiąc nakazu czystości aż do ślubu, należy brać ślub tuż po wystąpieniu pierwszej menstruacji (która też jest zakazanym i grzesznym tematem). Obecnie Kościół pracuje nad wprowadzeniem tego do 10 przykazań. Samobójstwo Samobójstwo to kolejny ciężki grzech. Co więcej, nie możesz się z niego wyspowiadać, więc po śmierci trafiasz automatycznie do piekła, chyba że przed śmiercią dasz swoje pieniążki kościołowi (księża mają chody u Boga). Tak samo nie należy zabijać innych, nawet jakby prosili was o śmierć. Każdy katolik, który spotka osobę próbującą popełnić samobójstwo, powinien przypomnieć petentowi, że samobójstwo to grzech śmiertelny, a następnie spalić go na stosie jako niewiernego. Katolik a dogmaty * Wszelkie dogmaty kościelne są prawdziwe. Że nie było o nich mowy w Biblii!? No cóż... Bóg zapomniał, więc przypomina po latach. * Matka Boska urodziła się z dziewicy, jako dziewica rodziła i jako dziewica umarła. Niemożliwe? Spieprzaj! Żaden z ciebie katolik, bluźnierco! * Bóg jest wspaniały, miłosierny i bardzo kocha wszystkich ludzi. Musisz w to głęboko uwierzyć, bo inaczej tenże Bóg nie wpuści cię do nieba. Będziesz do końca świata smażył się w piekle! * Bóg dał ci wolność. Możesz go słuchać, albo nie, lecz jeśli nie będziesz posłuszny, zafunduje ci męki w piekle, ale wolność wyboru masz. * Nie musisz się obrzezać będąc katolikiem! To przewaga katolików nad Żydami. * Nie wolno ci się obrzezać! Nawet gdy miałeś stulejkę... Pamiętaj, że cierpienie jest drogą do zbawienia! Śmierć katolika * Katolik może mieć tylko stricte katolicki pochówek, przy którym nie może być żadnego heretyka czy bluźniercy w granicach stu kilometrów. Zadbaj o to świętym ogniem. * Katolik musi umrzeć na łóżku, modląc się na różańcu i trzymając gromnicę w ręku. Wnioski końcowe Jeśli spełniasz powyższe warunki, jesteś dobrym katolikiem! Idziesz do raju, aby tam żyć jak katolik do końca świata! Jeśli nie spełniasz powyższych warunków... no cóż. Dalsza droga zależy od twojej postawy. Jeśli byłeś złym katolikiem, idziesz do piekła dla katolików, gdzie będziesz się smażył po wsze czasy. Jeśli byłeś „innowiercą”, idziesz do własnego nieba/piekła, czy w co tam wierzysz. Jeśli byłeś ateistą, wystarczy, że wygrawerujesz sobie na grobie: Ja się nigdzie stąd nie wybieram! Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Poradniki związane z religią